video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spanish Gardener
|catalogue number = VC3113 |rating = |running time = 92 minutes}}The Spanish Gardner is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 1986. Description Cast * Dirk Bogarde as Jose * Jon Whiteley as Nicholas Brande * Michael Hordern as Harrington Brande * Cyril Cusack as Garcia * Maureen Swanson as Maria * Lyndon Brook as Robert Burton * Josephine Griffin as Carol Burton * Bernard Lee as Leighton Bailey * Rosalie Crutchley as Magdalena * Ina De La Haye as Jose's Mother * Geoffrey Keen as Dr. Harvey * Harold Scott as Pedro * Jack Stewart as a police escort * Richard Molinas as a police escort * Susan Lyall Grant as the maid * John Adderley as the taxi driver * David Lander as the policeman Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of The Spanish Gardener (1956) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of The Spanish Gardener (1956) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery the-spanish-gardener-dirk-bogarde-vhs-video-collection-_57.jpg|Back cover The Spanish Gardener (UK VHS 1986) Cassette.png The Spanish Gardener (UK VHS 1986).png Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:BBFC U Category:The Rank Organisation Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Movie Greats Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions